Medical Enigma
by RusCanWonderland
Summary: Matthew has just recently started working in the clinic run by Ludwig Beilschmidt, and when he's attending a celebratory party he meets one of Ludwig's friends who has caused the man endless hours of fascination. Matthew gets to find out why.


Ludwig was excited as he moved through the expansive living and dining rooms of his eighty-fifth floor penthouse, snow and ice sticking to the glass of the many, many windows lining the north wall. Any moment now, a number of guests would be arriving, dressed to the nines for a very special party; it was both New Years Eve and the celebratory opening of his very own medical firm.

It had been a long ways coming and he had almost lost everything (including Feliciano who was somewhere still getting ready) but they had persevered and now he had a team of highly educated doctors, all young with bright futures just glistening ahead of them.

Feeling on cloud nine, Ludwig placed out a few more glasses of champagne and little horderves before the doorbell rang.

In an hour the entire penthouse was full of people laughing and congratulating one another.

Matthew smiled as he moved around a few guests mingling and talking by a roaring fireplace, his body coming to a stop before the large balcony that overlooked downtown New York. He could see fireworks already popping in the sky though it wasn't even ten o'clock. A little smile spread on his face as he took a sip of his drink then turned as he heard a familiar voice.

"Matthew, there you are," Ludwig smiled gently at him. "You aren't too uncomfortable, are you?"

"No," Matthew shook his head, his pinned up curls allowing his face to be fully visible for once. "I may be the youngest doctor you hired, but I'm having a good time. Your house is beautiful…but not as great as this view."

"It's almost like I don't need any art on the walls, right? I have all of New York's skyline in a pretty glass frame," Ludwig smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with how genuinely happy he was. "And you are the youngest, but no less of an enigma. I'd have been stupid not to hire you."

Tilting his head he caught sight of a friend he hadn't really expected to come, but was certainly glad he did.

"Ivan! It's been a long time," Ludwig smiled, pulling the taller male into a good natured hug. "Ivan, I'd like you to meet one of my new doctor's, Matthew Williams, Matthew this is Ivan Braginski…he's…well he's quite an enigma of his own right, really."

Ivan walked over, the artist smiling at his friend before holding out his hand to Matthew. "Ludwig thinks that if he keeps introducing me to people with a PhD then I'll develop the capacity to get my own." Ivan tilted his head to Ludwig as he released the blonde's slender hand. "If you get a PhD in art then you get laughed at, Ludwig, and I'm not going to grow a second brain for that."

Ivan was a tall man, broad shouldered and covered from neck to ankles and wrists with tattoos. His shirt was a button-down that was opened to reveal the dip of his collarbones. He had bright violet eyes and his silver hair was slicked back to reveal a rather large nose and strong jaw. He smiled as he looked down at Matthew, looking at the soft, full cheeks and the way that Matthew's curls framed his face gently. "You're probably the prettiest doctor he's ever worked with." Ivan stated as he looked at the blonde.

Matthew flushed and ducked his head, a smiled spreading on his face after a moment of brushing off his embarrassment. "…thank you, but most just keep asking if I've graduated high school yet, let alone medical school," the blonde shrugged up his shoulders.

"Now don't go scaring him off, Ivan, please. It's not even the first day of work yet and I don't need you frightening off all the young pretty things like you usually do," Ludwig teased and Matthew shook his head, a very confused smile crossing his face.

"I….don't find you very scary, Mr. Braginski. Is this just…a way you two friends tease each other?"

"No, no, you haven't seen me with my pants down. I've had women run screaming." Ivan shoved a hand into his pocket and peered at the blonde. "Thank you, Ludwig, for bringing that up." The older male turned to his friend. "What a wonderful friend you are, I love you like the brother I never had." Ivan smiled down at Matthew. "So have you lived here long? Your accent isn't American."

"Canadian…I'm from Vancouver," Matthew smiled a little though he looked at Ivan apprehensively. At first he had thought the older male to have been flirting with him, but at the mention of women instead of men, Matthew just assumed he had misinterpreted his indulgent greeting.

"You're…Russian, right?" Matthew asked softly as he moved to sink onto the edge of a white leather couch that was unoccupied by anyone else. That was alright, the blonde determined as he folded his legs, one knee over the other, and tilted his head to regard Ivan politely.

Ivan sat beside Matthew with a smile. "Me and my two sisters. I moved here to get my arts degree without the fear of being picked up by the police because my professors thought I was gay and wanted to protect their other bright young students." Ivan smiled. "Do you have any siblings here too?"

"Ah, yeah," Matthew smiled a little and nodded his head. "My brother plays for the Giants. He helped pay my way through medical school," the blonde explained before he peered at Ivan. "So..what sort of art do you do?" Matthew's gaze dropped to Ivan's hands.

"Are you a sculptor?"

"No, I'm a tattooist." The man stated with a smile. "I did some work on Ludwig. If you ask him where he has the iron cross with the eagle wings then you'll see him turn the best shade of puce." Ivan smirked as he leaned back in his seat. "Feli would willingly show you the picture of an Alphonse Mucha painting I did in watercolour splotches on his back." Ivan tilted his head to Matthew and smiled. "You have perfect skin, I'd be lucky to tattoo you."

"I'm pretty boring, Ivan…I don't think I could come up with anything I'd want tattooed….but..for what it's worth I think it's a beautiful skill…," the blonde stated with a little smile as he looked away. "I'm sure there's are beautiful, though…I've always been a fan of Mucha…"

"I love his art style. Him and Van Gogh." The older male smiled down at Matthew before he tilted his head curiously. "So… I just need to ask… But what type of doctor are you? I know that Ludwig is a surgeon… Are you a surgeon too?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm a psychologist," the blonde smiled before he gave Ivan a look. "But don't worry…I won't pick your brain …unless of course you're into that sort of thing." The blonde gave Ivan a smile, something more flirtatious than he had meant to before he turned his head away to grasp two champagne glasses on a tray that someone was carrying by. He handed one to Ivan and smiled before leaning back slightly against the arm of the couch.

Ivan smirked. "I don't know if I'm into it, would you like to help me find out?" Ivan raised an eyebrow at the blonde, shifting until he could sit more comfortably. "So are you dating anyone?" The man asked as he peered at Matthew, looking pretty hopeful.

Feliciano, a slender brunette that was wearing a black pantsuit. The brunette smirked and leaned over to speak with Matthew. "Ludwig is biting his tongue at the moment but be prepared for him to come interject, sweetie." The young secretary straightened and moved to give Ludwig a kiss before he moved back towards another group to speak with them, leaving his boyfriend to do what he pleased.

"Oh god." Ivan breathed out, looking up as Ludwig started to walk over. "Please don't do this. You already told all the other doctors you know."

Matthew had tossed a confused look at Feli's retreating back before he peered at Ivan who was watching Ludwig approach them.

"Ivan…it's only fair, really," Ludwig gave his friend an almost teasing smile as he sank onto the coffee table in front of them.

"He's a psychologist! He doesn't count in that category of doctors who would find it interesting!"

"What are you talking about?" Matthew interjected, his eyebrows knit on his forehead as he peered between the two men.

Ivan gave Ludwig a look before he covered his eyes and sighed. "Go ahead, asshole." He looked up towards the ceiling. "Like the brother I never had or wanted."

"Well, first," Ludwig peered at Matthew was's back was straight and he looked almost ready to get up and leave the little perch he had on the couch. "Do you like Ivan?"

"Pardon me?" Matthew asked softly, peering between Ivan and Ludwig, a little surprised at how blunt the question was.

"Well, would you be interested in say…going on a date with him or…getting to know him better?" Ludwig asked, peering at Matthew.

The younger blonde flushed and for a moment he couldn't figure out what to say. It was an entirely unexpected question but the more he considered it, his eyes darting to peer at Ivan's face, the older male looking entirely ready to bury himself under anything he could find, Matthew's gaze softened.

"Yes, I…I wouldn't mind…getting to know him better," Matthew admitted with a soft smile.

"Then…there's something you should know. Ivan's…well, he's somewhat of a medical enigma, really. He's entirely healthy and all that, but you see, Matthew, he was born with two working penises."

Matthew stared at Ludwig's face for a moment, almost wondering if he had heard correctly before his back straightened and he turned his head to slowly peer at Ivan's face.

"If you think that's weird information, you should know about the time where his boyfriend screamed when he walked in on me in the bathroom." Ivan gave the blonde a wry smile. "He also brought me to the hospital one day and called five other doctors in to look at me with my pants down. It was magical, it was the first time doctors hadn't been gathered around me and speaking about whether or not they should cut the second one off and call a priest for an exorcism like my mother recommended." Ivan sighed and tilted his head to Ludwig. "Believe it or not. I do tell the people I want to talk to sleep with that I have twice the erection that all of their previous sleeping partners had."

Matthew listened carefully, noticing how Ivan seemed a little if not entirely hurt over the idea that Ludwig had so easily blasted his private information to honestly a complete stranger. "So..it…it doesn't bother you?" the blonde asked softly, watching as Ludwig got up after patting Ivan's shoulder.

"Not really. High school physical education was fun… So was military summer camps…" Ivan smiled at the blonde. "Before you ask, yes I can pee and ejaculate with both. They're both roughly the same size and have the same sensitivity and I don't have many medical conditions associated with them, just one or two." The older male smiled at Matthew. "You can tell this has happened before."

"I'm sorry," Matthew murmured softly, before he reached over to gently curl his hand around Ivan's wrist. "For what it's worth…I…I don't find you weird…just…more special," the blonde smiled, his hand retracting slowly. "Those women were stupid as hell to run away from you."

"Admit it, it's just a little weird." Ivan pointed out as he smiled at Matthew. "I understand if you're really uncomfortable and if you want me to stop talking to you." The older male smiled. "After the double dick thing me being about fifty is not that weird, huh?"

"Ivan…I'm not some idiot that's going to stop talking to you over something you can't help…besides…you didn't catch my attention because of your double secret…though," Matthew gave Ivan an almost dark smile as he brought his glass up to his lips. "…it does help spark my interest further."

Ivan flushed brightly and smiled at Matthew. "So if I gave you my number would you call me for a date or would that call end with me coming to the clinic for you to take measurements and stick your fingers along my testicles with the comforting and arousing touch of a rubber glove?"

"I don't know, Ivan…are you into that sort of thing? Playing doctor in the after hours of a new medical building in the dark?" Matthew asked softly so just Ivan could hear, his lips quirking up into a teasing smile.

Ivan cleared his throat and peered at the blonde before glancing around. He leaned closer and murmured into Matthew's ear, his finger reaching up to stroke along the blonde's jaw. "I might develop one if you're the one doing it." Ivan placed his hand on Matthew's thigh before he straightened slightly. "Do you have enough pent up anger and frustration towards Ludwig to have sex with me in his bed?" He teased gently, smiling at the blonde.

"Is that a secret little fetish of yours? To get back at Ludwig by having passionate sex in his bed?" Matthew peered at Ivan, his eyebrow raising as he peered at the older male's face. "I'm not quite into one night flings, Ivan, just so you're aware of that now.."

"I'm not either." Ivan stated with a shrug. "Would you like a couple of dates first?" He asked gently with a smile. "I'm going to an art showing that the main focus is the affects that different drugs had on the artist. They showed a painting he had done while on meth as the advertisement… Would you be interested?"

"I'm very interested," Matthew smiled before he leaned over and kissed Ivan's cheek. "I hope you don't find me…old fashioned," the blonde flushed a little as he bit his lip. "It's…probably cost me a lot of dates before but…I really did like you when you first started talking to me," Matthew admitted softly as he tilted his head to peer away from Ivan.

Ivan smiled. "For what it's worth, my first thought wasn't toward sex… Ludwig kind of assumed so." The older male reached out and gently cupped Matthew's cheek, kissing the blonde's other cheek gently. "So… The show is tomorrow… I could pick you up for coffee before?" The older male gently pulled back and smiled.

"I'd like that…and I'm sorry Ludwig ruined your plan," Matthew teased, his hand gently curling around Ivan's forearm. He reached for a small bag he had brought with him and wrote down his phone number and address.

—

One date led to two, and then to three. After four months of dating the two had managed to move on from public dates and brief couples dates with Feli and Ludwig. Ivan had made dinner for them and the two were sitting on the couch "watching" a movie.

Watching was a loose word for what they were doing because their eyes were closed and their mouths were practically glued together. Ivan gently smoothed his fingers over Matthew's rear and spine, gentle and possessive as he pulled back from the kiss to smile and nip at the blonde's lower lip. "Do you need to go home?" The older male asked in disappointment. "Am I going to get a call from your brother asking where you are?"

"Ivan…," Matthew laughed softly as he laid back on the couch, his face flush and his lips wet as he smirked up at the older male. "There's a game tonight…he won't be thinking of anything but a pigskin ball and short cheerleader skirts for the next few hours…"

"Oh, thank god." Ivan groaned. "If he calls me to try and inflict a curfew on you, then I might have to drive you home then go in to kill him." The older male rolled their bodies until Matthew was perched on his lap, pecking the blonde's lips. "If he does call can I say I have you tied to my bed and see how badly he freaks out?"

Matthew laughed and moved his hands up and down Ivan's chest. "If he calls you can answer and tell him whatever you want. I'm an adult, he can't tell me what to do…and he especially can't tell me I can't be with my boyfriend in anyway I want to," blue eyes flashed darkly as he dragged up Ivan's shirt in order to lean down to plant a kiss to the older male's ribs.

Ivan groaned and gently tangled the blonde's hair about his fingers, his eyes rolling slightly as he rolled his hips against the blonde's hips. The older male panted as he watched Matthew's gaze, violet eyes peering at blue before he stroked Matthew's shoulders and back. "Maybe I should actually tie you down." The older male kissed Matthew's temple and watched the younger male.

"Are you nervous?" Matthew asked softly, playfully, his lips trailing a line of kisses across Ivan's ribs, his hands smoothing up the tattooed sides. The blonde watched Ivan's face, finding his eyes extremely alluring and causing Matthew to shudder under his hands.

Ivan grinned as he watched Matthew. "Excited." The older male tangled his fingers tightly in soft curls. "You're perfect and I can't believe you even went on a date with me, much less that you're here now, like this." Ivan jumped slightly as he felt Matthew's palms on his groin. "You're beautiful and perfect, I lo-" The phone rang and Ivan's eyes widened in horror. "No."

Matthew's eyes flashed darkly and he tilted his head up, before moving to press his lips against Ivan's ear. "…I hope you're planning on finishing your sentence after you get off the phone," Matthew warned softly, giving the older male's ear lobe a gentle nip.

Ivan fumbled to answer his phone, reaching down to give Matthew's rear a squeeze, his own teeth nipping at Matthew's jaw before he held the phone up to his ear. "What do you want, you cornfed redneck?" Ivan asked as he kept his eyes on Matthew. "I'm a little busy right now."

"With defiling my little brother with your communist ideas?"

"Well if you hadn't called I'd be defiling him with something else." Ivan snapped, his eyes fixed on Matthew's as he tugged at the blonde's shirt. He smoothed his fingers up the slender back and over the curves of shoulders before he let the fabric cover Matthew's torso again.

Matthew smirked to himself as he listened to Ivan talk on the phone with Alfred, his own hands undoing the older male's jeans. He was a little nervous, but soon found that was for nothing as he smirked up at Ivan, his hands moving over both lengths before pressing kisses along each head, and absolutely delighting in Ivan's gaze as he did so.

Ivan was in the middle of saying something, for the life of him he couldn't remember because his eyes were fixed on Matthew's own gaze and he could feel blood rushing through his body to pool beneath where Matthew's hands were wrapped around him.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

"If I told you then I would ruin the magic of you guessing and getting nervous." Ivan stated as he pushed Matthew's hair from his face, holding it out of the way so that he could watch the blonde.

It took a moment for Matthew to figure out how to work Ivan properly, but he started by sliding his mouth over one length while his hand moved over the other. The blonde purred, his mouth easily welcoming one down his throat before an idea took over his mind, and Matthew did so love a challenge.

At first he had a little bit of difficulty, but Matthew was determined, the two lengths fitting solidly down the blonde's throat, before he pulled back up again, his eyes flicking up to Ivan's face.

"Oh my god," Ivan groaned, watching Matthew with rapt attention. "Your brother is perfect and you can't have him back." And with that the older male hung up, tugging Matthew up so that he could kiss the blonde firmly. "God, I love you."

"Because I have no gag reflex and you're the only known man in the world with two penises?" Matthew teased softly, his legs parted on either side of Ivan's hips as he leaned to kiss the man's nose.

Ivan grinned. "One of many. Right beneath smart, funny, adorable beyond all reason and enjoys cuddling." The older male kissed the tip of Matthew's nose. "I'm keeping you, just so you know. Your brother might not see you for a couple of days."

"I haven't properly explored you, do you actually think seeing my brother is the first thing on my mind?" Matthew hummed, rolling his hips against Ivan's as he leaned down to kiss at the older male's mouth.

Ivan moaned as he kissed Matthew's lips, his hips thrusting up into the soft fabric of the shorts Matthew was wearing. "Just in case you planned on contact with the outside world within the weekend… We might have contact with any fast food delivery people but that's it." The older male pushed the blonde's shorts down in order to press his fingers between soft thighs, rubbing over Matthew's entrance and gently curling a finger inside the blonde. He had touched Matthew like this before, but he had still been nervous to let Matthew do much of anything with his own genetalia. He smirked as he curled a third finger inside the blonde before stretching him enough for a fourth.

"So how many fingers did you fit last time?" He asked curiously as he dragged the digits along Matthew's insides slowly.

"Mine or yours?" Matthew hummed, placing kisses along Ivan's nose as he ran his hands through his hair lovingly. "Of yours, three," the blonde explained, his hips rocking back into Ivan's fingers as he tugged off the man's shirt impatiently.

Ivan hummed and shrugged out of his shirt, one sleeve dangling on his arm for a time before he pulled his fingers free of the blonde. He fumbled for the junk drawer of the coffee table and produced a bottle of lubricant and a packet of condoms, tearing a pair of them open and sliding them on before he slicked his hand with lube and teased it against Matthew's entrance. The older male grinned teasingly as he kissed Matthew's lips. "I'm probably the only man you'll ever be with that you can choose which erection you want to fuck." A nip to Matthew's lower lip and Ivan slid his fingers deeper into the blonde.

Shuddering, Matthew curled his fingers around Ivan's shoulders, his head tilting back as he whimpered and pushed against his fingers wantonly. "You're…you're going to make me choose between the two…? That's like asking a mother to choose her favorite child," the blonde pouted, his back arching as he pressed against Ivan's fingers desperately.

"Unless you think you can take both at once, you're going to have to." Ivan pointed out as he pressed a fourth finger into Matthew, feeling the clench of muscle. "You might be a bit too tight…" Ivan shifted their bodies until he could press the tip of one length against the blonde, his fingers tugging themselves from the warmth of Matthew's body before Ivan sank into Matthew, moaning softly at the feeling. The second length was pressed against Matthew's thigh and the blonde's own erection, Ivan smoothing his hand over both of them before he rolled his hips enough to pull out almost to the tip then push back in.

Matthew's eyes fluttered and he mewled Ivan's name, his hands curling tight around the other male's forearms as he peered between his thighs at their lengths in Ivan's hand. It was strange, feeling one length buried inside him while the other smoothed against his own ache, but it was entirely satisfying, his head tilting back with a soft cry as he moved a hand down to curl around the one of Ivan's. "Oh…I…," he breathed, his words lost as he peered down at the older male's face. "…maybe…maybe next time…"

Ivan smirked at the blonde, rocking his hips back and forth as he smoothed his thumb over the velvetty skin of Matthew's length. He couldn't help but smooth his thumb between Matthew's thighs to feel himself pushing in and out of the muscle, leaning forward to purr against the blonde's jaw gently. It didn't take long before the older male had his finger thrusting in alongside the length already teasing at Matthew's insides, feeling the way Matthew's body gave easily beneath his touch. "Think you can? Tell me if you don't or if I'm hurting you." Ivan watched Matthew worriedly, his hand kneading at soft hips as his other hand pressed himself tentatively against the blonde's entrance alongside the first length of flesh.

The blonde whimpered softly and his insides clenched, his hands shifting up to curl at the base of Ivan's skull. The stretch was hard to take at first and Matthew was only mildly afraid that perhaps it'd be too much, but his body just eagerly gave in, the blonde's thighs trembling as he tilted his head back, feeling so completely and utterly taken that it was difficult for him to move. "Ivan…I…Ivan…please…please move," the blonde murmured, his hands shaking as he bent at the waist in order to nuzzle against Ivan's neck.

Ivan felt like he could barely breathe as he watched Matthew sink down on him, grasping at the blonde's hips to help guide him upwards before letting gravity pull Matthew down again. They moved slowly at first but soon the older male moved so that he could press Matthew to the couch, grasping the backs of his knees to hold slender legs apart. There were a couple of times where he slipped from the blonde's body, causing a jolt of new sensation before he pushed himself back into Matthew, watching the way the blonde's body swallowed him eagerly. "God, you're tight." The older male groaned, feeling the blonde's body clutch at him tightly, his fingers moving to stroke smoothly over Matthew's own length.

Matthew felt like he could barely breathe as he arched his hips up as best he could against Ivan's movements, little noises of pleasure leaving his mouth. The blonde was almost seeing stars everytime the older male moved, his face flush and his lips parted to draw in rapid little breaths. He felt everything so tightly; his thighs and knees trembling as he let out a little cry at the feeling of Ivan's hand over his length. He couldn't last much longer he knew, not with the double pressure of Ivan's lengths brushing against his insides mercilessly. 'Ivan…Ivan I…oh god," the blonde wailed, his toes curling as he bit down harshly on his lower lip.

Everything felt so hot, tight and wonderful; Matthew didn't want it to end.

Ivan watched Matthew's body tense, moaning as he pressed his lips to the blonde's softer set, his hands tightening over Matthew's knees before he came, feeling the added pressure inside Matthew before he slowly moved to pull out, feeling the way Matthew's body clenched down on the tips of him. Ivan paused at that, rocking his hips in and out slowly as he wrapped his hand around Matthew's length and gave a long, slow stroke to him. "Come for me, beautiful?"

Matthew's head tilted back with a strangled cry as he came, his insides desperately trying to hold tightly to any part of Ivan that he could reach. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and the blonde whimpered loudly, his hands reaching to tug Ivan close to him, his body flush and damp and trembling as he buried his nose into the older male's neck and tried to catch his breath. "Ivan….Ivan I love you…," the blonde murmured, his fingers thread in Ivan's hair as his body struggled to spiral down from the pleasured high.

Ivan moaned as he pulled out of Matthew, cuddling the slender form close before he gently lifted Matthew into his arms. "I love you too." He murmured, carrying the blonde into his room in order to lay down on the bed. He nuzzled at soft curls and stole a kiss from Matthew's lips before he heard his phone go off. The older male gave Matthew a look before he stood, grabbing both their phones and handing his to Matthew. "Tell your brother to leave us alone."

Matthew groaned softly as he sat up as much as he could manage, his curls a tangled mess as he pressed the phone to his ear. He closed his eyes, listening to Alfred go on and on about how he should be home and Matthew sighed.

"Alfred. I'm an adult. I'm fucking my boyfriend. Please, don't call back again or I'll be forced to send you a video of our time together, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that. I'm fine. I'm fed. I'm unbelievably warm. Now go make some Lucky Charms and take a bubble bath and shut up." With that Matthew hung up his phone then turned it off, tossing it off the bed before he shifted to grasp Ivan and tug him beneath the covers, his hold unrelenting as he nuzzled against the older male's side.

Ivan smirked as he kissed Matthew's lips. "You know, we could get a bubble bath in sometime this weekend. I'm pretty sure I still have something from that box of the stuff my sister got for me years ago." Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew and snuggled the blonde close, feeling the cooling sweat on their bodies cause their limbs to stick together.

"That sounds nice," Matthew breathed softly, his eyes closing as he ran nonsense patterns over Ivan's flesh with his fingertips. "Considering you're now my hostage for the weekend," the blonde hummed teasingly as he pressed a kiss to Ivan's cheek. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Ivan smirked as he nipped Matthew's jaw. "And I think I'll appreciate this hostage situation too much to even call it a hostage situation."

"In my line of duty we call that Stockholm syndrome, Ivan," Matthew teased, one leg sliding up against Ivan's as he smiled sleepily up at the older male. "Either way, you're mine…and you better get used to the idea of not leaving this house until Sunday night."


End file.
